PONY.MOV
PONY.MOV is an American animated movie created by Max Gilardi. It was based on the 2010 TV series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It premiered on YouTube as 6 parts on October 11, 2011. Then it rereleased on August 2013 by mitchellbeausejour495 Films (now TheSuperMitchell0204 Cartoons). When Hasbro agrees that it is a parody of the Hub Network series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, then Max Gilardi was right to do so. Mitchell Beausejour later delayed the release date of the movie from March 20, 2015. Due to his spring fever, his movie will be delayed on August 26, 2015. Mitchy B Studios joins forces with Max Gilardi, the creator of the Jerry series, Sonic: TOO SLOW?, and the My Little Pony parodies to create a movie based on the videos. The title is "PONY.MOV". The film is promotionally entitled with "The Movie" text. It often remains violence, coarse language, and blood & gore in attempting for adult audiences. Trivia *The movie contains violence, coarse language and blood & gore, so it means that it is rated R. *The ponies are alot look different than the 2010 concepts by Lauren Faust. Plot The film starts with Applejack eating apples, and blabbing about how much she loves them. Twilight Sparkle comes up and asks her what she is doing, and that she can not eat all those apples. Applejack becomes more determined than ever and starts eating even more apples. All the ponies start to gather around and watch Applejack eat her apples. She starts doing tricks, such as impersonating a walrus. Then Spike comes up and tells Applejack she is crazy. She then kicks him into a tree, and says "More apples" in a demonic voice. She throws the empty tub aside, which hits Spike as he attempts to stand up, and grabs a full tub of apples. She starts eating apples violently, and starts going into a haze. There in a 'gnawgnawgnaw' sound as she eats the apples, apple cores flying everywhere. She randomly stops eating, but the sound continues. She experiences an odd vision where she sees apples flying towards her (But not hitting her) and her head starts morphing into an apple with the universe in it. Then the vision ends, and everyone is gathered around Applejack, watching her spaz. She is fat, complete with a navel. An apple then pops out of her throat, Applejack grabs it and takes a bite. All of a sudden, she wakes up to find out that Discord went to Equestria to destroy the houses. But then, he returned to Ponyville after escaping from his improsonment in stone. Twilight Sparkle and Spike watch this in horror and Twilight claimed that they had to find the Elements of Harmony. Spike just took out some weed and said, "Yeah, far out dude." Twilight first asks Fluttershy after poking her in the butt a couple of times. Fluttershy claimed that she hasn't and told her to stay out of her shed. After failing to ask Rainbow Dash (who was too lazy to help), Twilight then decided to ask Rarity. Twilight soon went over to her sweatshop and shouts out that she has to come out and help her find the Elements. When Rarity refuses and says she is entertaining family, Twilight Sparkle pokes her head in and sees Mexican Immigrants behind with sewing machines. Rarity explains that all these people make her dresses, and that it is a silly pretend game, but they are not allowed to leave. Later, Rarity meets Paco in her shop and he says his fingers hurt from making so many dresses against his will. Rarity uses her magic and breaks his fingers. Later, another Mexican Slave asks for a drink. Rarity spits in the glass and gives it to her. Rarity then goes outside and gives a dress to Fluttershy so she won't look like such an unwashed tramp. Fluttershy tells her to stay out of her shed as well. Then, a very large macho Mexican comes out and grabs her. He then takes her into her own sweatshop and they all start beating her up. During the destruction of Ponyville, Applebloom just got her cutie mark until she got crushed by Discord. Soon, Spike is shown riding on top of Rainbow Dash while shouting "ba". The camera then zooms out and we find out that Rainbow Dash is riding on top of Pinkie Pie while shouting "che-che". We then see Pinkie Pie revealed and she starts shouting "Ma". Rainbow Dash then stop everyone at the door of Fluttershy's shed and asks what they are doing there. Spike then says they have to look for something called the "helements or armory" (he actually meant "The Elements of Harmony") and that they have to look in Fluttershy's shed. Pinkie Pie stops them and says, "Didn't Fluttershy say something about going in her shed?" Spike then thinks really hard, and it goes back to a flashback sequence starting with a flashback where Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle are playing spin the bottle. Rainbow Dash asks Fluttershy to play, but Fluttershy says she is shy and they should not tease her. She then quickly says, "Stay out of my shed." The next flashback is one where Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are sitting and Rainbow Dash admits that she's bored. She then suggests that they go hang out with Fluttershy and Pinkie agrees. It is then known that "hanging out" actually means beating her up and calling her names. Fluttershy says that they played a good one they played on her and tells them once more to stay out of her shed. The next flashback goes to prom night where Fluttershy is elected prom queen and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are about to pour blood on her. This is a replicated scene from the movie "Carrie". The Blood falls and everyone starts laughing. She then starts yelling, "Stay out of my shed!!" The Flashback ends and goes back to Spike. He then sheepishly says, " I think she said we are always welcome in her shed." They entered to find undead woodland animals hanging on the walls along with a pile of brains and a box of "Playpony" magazines (which got Spike and Rainbow Dash's attention). When Pinkie looked at the dead corpse she considered it as "weird art". Shockingly, they saw that Fluttershy killed Derpy Hooves and made her into a toaster cozy. To make things bad, Fluttershy returned to her shed and got out a chainsaw. As Spike and Pinkie abandon Rainbow Dash in the shed, Fluttershy, along with the dead creatures and the Derpy toaster, sings a gory version of the "Fat Albert Theme Song" (due to the way her voice sounds). During the end of the song, Fluttershy slices Rainbow Dash in half and got captured by the police. She tried to tell them (using the face she makes in the acctual show) that this isn't what it looks like, but it was hard to beleave her by the sight of the chainsaw, the dead creatures, the Derpy toaster, and the dead Rainbow Dash who had one half of her fall over. Spike and Pinkie soon witnessed Fluttershy's arrest at the local mental hospital, locked up in a straight jacket and a muzzle. Spike asked Pinkie why things have been so weird around here. Spike walked away saying, "Yeah, well good luck with that." Meanwhile, Princess Celestia flys up to Discord and starts to shoot him with her horn. Discord justs grabs Celestia and bites her head off. At the Ponyville Cementary, Twilight Sparkle and Spike are shown walking over to Rainbow Dash's grave. Spike asked why they were here and Twilight reminded him that the Elements of Harmony require 6 ponies, and they have to bring Rainbow back to life after she got killed by Fluttershy. Twilight starts by reading a dark magic resurrection spell, which accidentally summoned a demon named Wolflor to help Discord destroy Ponyville. Spike rudely asked Twilight if she had any more "bright ideas" along with a laugh track with the words, "THAT'S SPIKE!" Twilight replied that she's full of ideas because she's genius. At that moment, as if to contradict that fact that Twilight claimed she was a genius, she lifts her tail slightly and poops on the ground, as a normal horse would do. Twilight soon built a robot replica of Rainbow Dash called the R-Dash 5000 and said that building a Rainbow Dash is the next best thing. When the robot got activated, it started to come to life, but not in the way it's supposed to. It started shooting through the walls of the lab saying its catchphrase, "CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY! SWAG!" and started to help the monsters destroy the town. After Spike gave a rude comment with the laugh track and the words, "THAT'S SPIKE!" appearing again, Twilight grabbed Spike excitedly and told him that they only have one thing they haven't tried. So, they both went back to the cemetery to dig up Rainbow's grave so they could bring her back to life in a "Frankenstein-like" fashion. When they returned to the lab, Twilight reminded Spike that they shouldn't tell anypony or else they'll get in trouble. Spike reminded Twilight that he does not approve of everyone saying the word "anypony". Twilight just look annoyed as Spike eats a worm coming out of Rainbow's cheek. Spike told her that he's down and that she should go easy on him because his girlfriend's trying to get him quit weed. Twilight started putting the jumper cables on Rainbow's chest and told Spike to pull the switch. Just like the others, it failed giving Rainbow Dash an afro from the shock of lightning. Twilight thought it would work because it does in movies. So, she gave Spike the shovel and told him to go bury Rainbow Dash's body again. Before he could do that, he whacked Dash's head with the shovel for not getting him a present for his birthday. Meanwhile, Twilight was in her bedroom writing a letter to the Princess (even though she's dead). She was trying hard to think about something, but just threw the letter away saying, "Well, maybe I'll learn something tomorrow." A documentary about Pinkie Pie's life was discovered after, but Spike begins flipping through the channels and stopped on a photo of Pinkie. A dramatic sounding narrator started talking all about how Pinkie became a lovable pop icon to an example of the dangers of extreme partying. It started by showing camera footage of Pinkie at a night club with Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon. The narrator stated that wherever the party took her, the paparazzi would follow. Pinkie was shown laying the ground spraying blood the Paparazzi Ponies. After Pinkie Pie had a brief fling with "Alice in Chains" guitarist, Jerry Cantrell, Pinkie's partying has gone from drinking to extreme drug use. Spike was shown getting interviewed by saying that she started chasing the purple dragon (not him, as he points out). He says he's talking about heroine, and that is was a metaphor. He gets exasperated with the audience, saying "Look it up! You HAVE the Internet!" He then states that everyone knows drugs are dangerous while taking out some weed, but claims it isn't a drug. The narrator continues by saying that Pinkie's experimentation with cocaine also took its toll. Pinkie was shown sitting on a park bench looking stunned and started yelling out to everyone that she can't stand internet piracy. She first asked a pony lookalike of Garret Hunter, "What if Cannibal Corpse stole your precious glasses?!". She then turned to Octavia and asked, "What would you do if Ringo Starr were to waltz into your house and stole your...favorite dress?!" Octavia, looking frightened, stated, "I think I'd mostly just be confused?". The scene then shows an internet video of Pinkie Pie performing sex acts on Big Macintosh, although the only reason you know it is him is because he says 'Eeyup', his catchphrase of sorts. Spike replied that she'd do that to anyone, because he saw her do it to a snail. An answering machine was shown with a conversation that Pinkie Pie had with Spike. She told Spike to come to her house, bring some beer and Oxycontin, but Spike cut her off, saying he wasn't going to do any of that. Pinkie then says that there is a weird bitch staring at her, then realizes it's just her looking in a mirror. She hangs up, claiming she has to go talk to the mirror. Spike then screams "AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE IN THIS WORLD OF TECHNICOLOR PONY WEIRDOS?!". Twilight Sparkle claimed that she decided to gather up Pinkie's friends so they could start an intervention (and so they could use the Elements of Harmony). At the intervention, Twilight discovered that the only people who showed up were Paco, Derpy Hooves (who is still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon. Twilight went over to Spike and asked where the other ponies were. Spike replied, "Applejack's in a coma, Rarity's being held by captive mexicans, Fluttershy's in a nuthouse, and Rainbow Dash is dead, (Although, it was later revealed she was in a coma). Any more questions?" Pinkie Pie was too drunk to understand her problem after throwing up on Spike, telling Twilight that she has a horse's face, telling everyone that her only friend is her vodka, and drank it until she passed out. Soon Pinkie started spraying blood again, this time only on Spike. Twilight said that this could've gone better and Lyra told everyone that she was having twins, just in case anyone asked. During her interview, she said that she was going to name her kids Snoopy and Prickly Pete. The narrator then talks about Pinkie's autobiography. However, her father states that everything in the book is a lie. Pinkie admits this to be true, admitting that she made it all up so people would pay attention to her again. The documentary ends with the narrator addressing the audience in the TV studio, informing them that Pinkie was arrested in April of 2012 for trying to steal large amounts of ammonia and sudafedrin and telling them that we should all be less judgmental of her, only to ask her seconds later what her prostitution rates are. Pinkie told him what they were, happily. They were "Ten for a 'tuggie', twenty for a 'blowie', and twenty-five if the camera man was going to watch". Meanwhile, it takes places approximately one year after Discord first arrived in Ponyville. Discord, Wolflor, and the hoard of R-Dash 5000's travel off into the distance, leaving behind the ruins of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle looks upon the destruction and sighs. A montage shows Rarity escaping captivity from the Mexicans who'd been holding her hostage, Fluttershy leaving the correctional facility rehabilitated, and Pinkie Pie in a motel room with a snail, depressed over a bottle of vodka. It then shows Spike poking Rainbow Dash's body with a stick when she suddenly springs to life, yelling and scaring Spike. Spike asks if Twilight's experiment actually succeeded in bringing Dash back to life, but she reveals she was never dead, only in a coma, and this was never discovered because no one bothered to take her pulse. Rainbow asks what she missed, and Spike recaps, including some events never shown in any of the videos, such as a flesh eating disease and a civil war between earth ponies and pegasi. Rainbow Dash then asks where Twilight is, and Spike points to a rather glum-looking Twilight. Rainbow attempts to get Twilight's attention and cheer her up, but fails. Eventually, Twilight mentions how she wanted to save Ponyville, but failed to do so, because none of her friends would help her find the Elements of Harmony. She then mentions that everyone in Ponyville is dead. Rainbow then attempts a sonic rainboom, in hopes of fixing the situation. While flying, she passes by Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. Eventually, when she pulls it off, it is so powerful, that first it melts the faces off of those three, and then destroys the reality within the movie. Eventually, an image of Rainbow Dash with three eyes comes into focus, and then time rewinds, to the beginning of SHED.MOV. However, right as Discord is about to crush Applebloom under his foot, a voice calls out his name, allowing Applebloom to sneak away. The voice is eventually revealed to belong to a large, muscular, bipedal Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash gives Discord a final warning: leave Ponyville, or die. However, Discord only roars in reply, and the two begin fighting. Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Pinkie, and Fluttershy run out onto a rooftop to watch the fight, while the other ponies of Ponyville evacuate. Eventually, Discord defeats Rainbow Dash, and pulls off her wings. He says that she cannot defeat him and their world will burn. Scootaloo calls out to Rainbow Dash, pleading with her to get up, and telling Rainbow Dash that she believes in her. Rainbow Dash then finds strength within her, and bucks Discord in the chest, sending him flying into a mountain. Discord angrily shouts that ponies are for little girls and charges. As Discord moves in, Rainbow Dash signals Twilight, who casts a spell summoning the Sword of the Holy Titans. Using it, Rainbow Dash is able to decapitate Discord, causing a massive blood wave that engulfs Ponyville. After the wave dies down, Rainbow Dash shrinks back to her normal size, and her hands turn back into her front hooves again, and she soon loses consciousness. At a later point, she wakes up in a hospital bed, surrounded by the mane six (sans Applejack), and bemoans the loss of her wings. Pinkie wonders about what happened to the Elements of Harmony, and Spike reveals they were up his nose the whole time. Just then, Applejack returns, to a lukewarm response from Spike. Applejack tries to explain that she saved the multiverse, but is quickly silenced with the response of "nobody cares" from all her friends, sans Rarity and Twilight. Rainbow Dash then realizes that they're all together again, and Twilight concludes that friendship really is magic. They all revel in the moment, except for Spike, who concludes that he needs to get some guy friends. The final shots of the video are of Ponyville being rebuilt, and the last scene before the credits is Applejack bragging to her friends that she ate every single apple in the orchard in Sweet Apple Acres. In a post credits scene, Discord's head crashes down next to Fluttershy's shed, while she is inside, drinking tea. When his eye that landed inside the shed opens and blinks, she pointedly warns him that he's in her shed.